


“About damn time.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: Imagine being Jax's sister and Juice's Old Lady plus being a member of the MC when you get kidnaped and beaten badly.





	“About damn time.”

Your head flew to the side, a bit of blood dripping out the corner of your mouth as the Irishman brought his fist back down back his side. Your head was throbbing from the numerous punches you had taken. You had stopped counting after 7 but you were sure they were way past that by now. Your right eye was already swollen to the point where you couldn’t see out of it, you were sure you had a gash on your cheek from their rings and your lip was busted to the point of slurring your speech. You were a tough girl, you had made it into the Sons, but you had to admit that things weren’t looking good for you and you had gotten your ass beat.

You’d already been wherever you were for days and your captors hadn’t been the best hosts. They’d only given you food twice in 4 days and when they did feed you, it was just bottled water and a stale bologna sandwich that you could barely eat anyways because of your split lip. You had faith in your club but you were going on 5 days and you were still stuck in this warehouse. The men never spoke in front of you and sometimes they spoke in what you assumed might’ve been Gaelic so you were completely clueless to everything.

Closing your eyes, you leaned your head back and silently talked to Juice and your brother, wishing them to hurry up and figure this shit out so you could get out of here.  
~~~~~~  
At the Clubhouse, all the guys were sitting in their seats around the Reaper table having Church.

“It’s been 4 days Jax! They’re going to fucking kill her if we don’t do something!”

Juice’s patience was wearing thin with all these debates and discussions about what they should do. He knew they had to be careful when dealing with the Irish but you were his Old Lady and he thought that Jax would be a little more active when he found out they had his baby sister.

“You think I don’t know that Juice? She’s my sister and I want her back as much as you do but she’s still a member of this club, which means this still falls into club business. We can’t get all emotional and jump headfirst into this without having a plan.”

Times like this were when Jax wished he never had the gavel. As just a son or even V.P., he would’ve gone with his instincts and gone with Juice the first day to get you back, guns blazing. But he wasn’t just a Son. Clay was dead and he was the President now. He knew a lot more now than he knew then and he knew they had to go about this the right way.

Jax put his hands together in a praying fashion and leaned his head against them, closing his eyes, trying to keep a level head. The Chapel was silent as he thought. Finally, he lifted his head and looked to his Brothers.

“Let’s get all our weapons together. Hap,” Happy nodded to him, already agreeing to whatever Jax was going to say.

“Get Tacoma down here.”   
~~~~~~  
At this point, all you wanted was a warm meal and a bath. Your stomach was growling almost continuously and every part of you was sore from being tied to this chair for hours on end, even sleeping in it. They only let you up to use the bathroom and then put you right back. You could feel the dried blood on your face making your skin tight, pieces of your hair stuck to your face. You didn’t need a mirror to know you looked rough. You closed your eyes, deciding to try and get some sleep.

You had started nodding off when you heard gunshots and yelling in the distance. You lifted your head up and felt your heart rate start to increase. More shots followed by more yelling continued but they didn’t sound like they were getting any closer. Suddenly, the metal door swung open and Jax ran in and coming straight to you, immediately bending down and beginning to work on untying the bindings on your feet.

“About damn time.”

He laughed a little and stood up straight to untie your hands. Looking at your face, he stopped. It was dark in the room but he could still see you were beat to hell. He felt a pang of guilt in his heart for leaving you like this for days.

Finally untying your hands, he pulled away and you stood up, only for your legs to give out. He caught you before you hit the ground and held you up.

“Shit.”

Being mindful of your injuries, he picked you up gently and held you in his arms bridal style. You wrapped your arms around his neck and rested your head against his shoulder as he walked towards the door.

“It’s ok sis. I got you.”

You nodded and closed your eyes, grateful that this was finally over.


End file.
